Teenage Misfit
by FlowerJinx
Summary: Jason a vampire is childhood freinds with Haurhi, came back being hunted by the vampire council being a culprit in murder. His bigist problem Haurhi is in danger too. to bad he not a very serious guy and keeps getting distracted, slight Vampire Knight
1. Explosions and Reunions

I do not own Ouran or the little of vampire knight in the story! Except just a few characters I created. I hope you like this story I just have millions of ideas of what to do for it but it takes a while for me to pick my favorite Please enjoy XD.

Under a sky overshadowed with a blanket of darkness was an office building with an assembly of seven men with different appearances. But the only thing that was identical in their looks was that they all had glowing red eyes along with fangs surrounding a teenage boy. The seven men were sitting at a long varnished table on the same side in one row. On the opposite side, standing directly in front of the men, was the teenage boy wearing a pure black trench-coat with a white skull resting on the backbone. Black skinny jeans were jutting out from the bottom of his jacket while black loafers snuggled his feet. He was glaring at the seven men with pure lilac-eyes, his short, bright-red messy hair slightly shadowing his face.

"JASON CROSS, you are convicted of murdering Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood who had a bright future still ahead of him. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the one that spoke was the eldest, with pure white hair and wise old eyes. But his figure could object about his age, because he looked rather fit.

Jason snapped back before he could blink, "I didn't KILL him. I may have HATED him but I'm not some senseless KILLER like you guys. I'm only seventeen for crying out loud! Nobody in the Vampire Council can prove I did anything."

The youngest of the group smirked and spoke in a nauseating, twisted voice that didn't match his grin, "We know about your family and friends. We may not be able to do anything to your sibling or parents but we do know about you little friend. If we have to, we will hunt her down, capture, and kill her to get you to talk. We know how protective you are to your so called friends. Turn yourself into the Vampire Council to make this easy. You know we have the power to take everyone close to you…one by one. "

"Sorry, no can do," Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball with writing on the side that said 'My Awesome Bomb'. He tossed the explosive at the front of the table, simultaneously saying, "Welcome to my Revolution" and evaporated in a case of white smoke. But before he completely disappeared, his eyes turned a crimson blood-red. Right as the building exploded, Jason appeared on a roof ten buildings away and watched the building he had just burnt down with a monotonous countenance. He observed it as it burned to cinders until he saw half the group that was bugging him leap out of the window before a giant flock of bloody bats followed after them. The teen sighed, his eyes flashing blood-red before he slapped himself out of his reverie. He then muttered to himself sternly, "Okay Jason do not lose control or I'll slap you again."

He then heard another voice other than his behind him and it sounded very feminine,

"Did you know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?"

He rotated on his heel to find a girl that looked around fifteen, with straight silver hair that went past her shoulders, dark brown eyes filled with mirth and a warm smile to match. She was wearing a velvet red cloak that covered her completely and the hood was up so only her face could be seen.

Jason's face showed annoyance as he raised an arm and had it pulled up in a fist. The young man suddenly looked a lot less serious and more childish as he whined "I'm not insane! Nor am I midget like a certain someone." A tick mark appeared on the young girls' head, her smile completely faded as a thought flew threw her head, 'I can't believe I'm the younger sibling.'

NEXT DAY

The same boy with the lilac eyes ran a hand through his bright red hair as he walked down the busy street, dressed in a simple white tee with a skull and cross bones on the front that looked to be painted on along with a pair of black skinny jeans. He walked calmly by a couple of stores and a few stands, before walking by a stand that was selling newspapers. As he walked by he abruptly stopped when he noticed what the news was about and stared at the paper. It had a picture of quite a familiar building on it that was halfway burned down. After a full two minutes, he finally picked up the paper and paid the guy behind the stand, even though he noticed that the man was wearing a freaked out look most likely caused by the odd teen that was previously staring – without blinking – at the newspaper. The boy ignored the rude face and walked casually though the street but, to a trained eye you could see he was fairly tense. As soon as he found an alley, he quickly turned, and walked down it. After looking around as soon as he was out of view from the world a panicked look came across his young features.

His lilac-eyes, if anyone looked in them closely, would have seen a flood of emotions swirling in them as he scanned what the paper had stated. His face flickered in a couple of reactions before landing on the most reasonable one: anger. He let out a frustrated yell and ripped up the newspaper to shreds and quickly started mumbling knowing he couldn't yell if he didn't want to draw attention. "I can't believe it! Why am I called a terrorist when all I do is blow up a friggin' building! But when anyone else does arson, they don't, all because I blew up an important building…," his lip twitched before he started laughing realizing his mistake, but not having any regrets since the building he did explode was run by the Vampire Council. Knowing himself, he doesn't really care for them much after he found out what they were planning.

When he finally calmed down he walked out of the alley with a look of ease. "I think I'll go hide low at Haruhi's place and protect her from the others for now," he thought aloud with a smile. He waved down a cab, climbed in after and briefly chatted to the cab driver to give him the address to where he was going. He sat back, his smile remaining on his face, while he hummed a song that had no tune.

~Host Club: Haruhi's Point of View~

It was the end of the host club and Mori was picking up all of the plates from all of the cakes Honey ate. Kyoya was sitting at a table typing up who-knows-what on his laptop, but I think personally that he's just snooping into other peoples' business. Tamaki was sitting in his corner of woe and Hikaru and Kaoru, being the ones that put him there, were still teasing him about something to do with spending more time with me…I think. Anyway, while they were doing their thing, I was packing up my stuff, getting ready to leave when I almost jumped when a familiar ring tone danced through my ears. I searched around my bag trying to find my phone. After a moment I pulled it out and answered it before it stopped singing, "Hello this is Haruhi Fujioka speaking," I spoke politely and I noticed most of the host club quieted down considerably. I didn't have to look at them to know they were watching me.

("Haruhi this is Jason") I couldn't help but smile when I heard who it was and I mentally jumped up and down.

"Hey how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while," my voice came out way faster then I wanted it to, but I didn't care about it, I was too super-excited about who was on the other line.

("Haruhi, calm down and stop jumping around. You're going to break something! Anyway, I have a surprise for you when you get home") I stopped jumping in my head – I don't know how he knew I was going to be really jumping – and sat in my chair at my hosting table so I could sit still.

"Fine," my reply sounded quite annoyed.

"Do you need a ride home cause' I'm just hanging in your living room. I got here a bit before you dad left for work."

It's funny really; Jason's my childhood friend so we grew up together. It's kind of annoying that I act like a normal teenager or a kid when he's around but I think it's because he just draws out the inner kid into even the most serious person: me.

"You were there all morning? Don't worry I'll hurry home," I was slightly worried.

(

*chuckle* don't worry I can wait) I couldn't help but shake my head at that statement, even though he wouldn't be able to see.

"I'll see you later."

(Okay Later)

I closed the phone, but as soon as I did I felt an arm go around my waist and another wrap around my shoulder. I knew instantly that the twins were here and my teenage-demeanor turned off, "So who was that?" I countered quickly before more questions could be said,

"It was just my childhood friend, I have to meet up with them," I pushed their arms off me.

Tamaki popped up in front of my view.

"Hooray! My daughter has a friend that's a girl!" The said blonde started dancing around the room stating why it's a good reason for me to hang out with more girls and I didn't have the heart to spoil it – Okay, truth be told I just didn't want them to know about Jason.

Suddenly Tamaki started twirling me around. I realized at that moment I wouldn't be able to hurry home and I let out an exasperated sigh.

~1hrs 23mins later in Jason's point of view~

"So bored…what's taking her so long," I complained in a childish whine and not long after wards a loud growl came from my stomach. I let my mind remember I'm hungry and I suck at cooking, but you know who's great at cooking? Haruhi – My face turned a blush pink when I thought of her, making me remember this morning's events and that embarrassing moment when I came in this morning.

Flashback

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to open as I smelt a hint of perfume. When the door opened I saw Haruhi's dad, 'Ranka'. Here, he was dressed as a woman so I played along as Ranka smiled brightly at me. She/he welcomed me in with a slight – big – push. I sat down on the couch and grabbed the nerve to ask. "Hey, old man, is Haruhi here?"

"No she just left for school"

"Oh, today's Friday huh…," I said that while lightly hitting my head. I then continued on our conversation, "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" I asked politely. Ranka smirked and replied with a massive spark of determination that flashed in his eyes and stated the thing that embarrasses me all the time, "This is GREAT! Now I have more time to get you two to date each other and then marry one another! SEE YOU LATER, I HOPE SOMETHING HAPPPENS~!" he said whilst dancing around before prancing out the door, probably going to work…I hope…

End of Flashback

He always does that! Haruhi and I have been friends since we were young – she was about 6 and I was 7 – and we were inseparable until she turned 15 and went to Ouran. I would have gone to the same school but I had to go somewhere else so I could control my powers better. Ranka thinks Haruhi and I look adorable together and I'm the only one he trusts with his daughter because after his wife died, I was the only one that actually made their family seem whole….plus he doesn't know I'm a not completely human…or vampire for that matter or that I really want to bite Haruhi sometimes. Of course Haruhi already knows this because when Ranka wasn't around one day, I accidentally gave in and took a bite out of her when she scraped her elbow, but with Haruhi being Haruhi, she offered her blood because she understood why I used to have to sometimes go and disappear by making excuses to leave for home. Also why I used to freak out when she was bleeding.

But of course me being a sort of misfit between a Pureblood and a Vampire hunter, I don't need blood often, but who says it's not tempting though?

Shortly after, she found out I only bite her when I needed to. Sometimes she forces me – basically man handles me – to take her blood when I start to

Do stupid things, mostly because she found out it make me think rationally and also when I turn really pale. Luckily it wasn't that often, and Haruhi doesn't mind really, as long as I don't take so much that she faints. Like one time, the first time, I did take more than I had to when she got a cut on her arm. She also won't let me do it in alley ways anymore unless its dark because some Granny hit me in the head another time when she saw us in the downtown alley, saying something about I should have more respect and blah, blah, blah.

Then there was another time that some random guy was walking by, noticed us, and started cheering 'Go dude! Way to go,' gave me the thumbs up sign and left 'quietly.' I was really grateful her long hair hid the site of blood and my fangs those times. But it's still really embarrassing that some public people believed that we were having a girlfriend-and-boyfriend moment. Yeah…awkward….…. Wow, didn't think that it was possible to have an awkward moment in my own mind….

About an hour after I called Haruhi, I got super bored sitting on the back of the couch doing nothing in particular, when I smelled her scent.

Just like any other vampire, I got the basics. I fell over so I was sitting on the couch upside-down so I quickly flipped off the couch and, by the time I was standing, I turned around on my feet and received a hug from my brown-haired buddy. I embraced her back happily and then, once more, my stomach growled and I let go of her, not slightly embarrassed at all. She smiled at me and then said, "Would you like me to cook something to eat?" my stomach growled again and I quickly nodded. "Okay I'll have to go grocery shopping then."

"Don't worry I took care of it," came my smug reply. I walked over and opened the fridge as she smiled, slightly surprised at this. I went food shopping

Cause' I was bored and because they were low on supplies. After a while, I asked her if she took my advice about wearing a wig instead of having to cut her hair monthly she never told me exactly why she had to cut her hair maybe I'll ask her later. She smiled before nodding in response, saying it saved her a lot of time and she admitted that she kind of missed having her hair long. We

Kept in touch as much as we could, but most of the conversations she talked to me about had to do with cutting her hair, her day activities, and things like that. But she didn't chat much about school life. But now, she just told me that she joined some club at Ouran. Finally when it was her turn, she asked me how my life was going and I elaborated, "Well you see, I got into trouble with the Vampire Council…so I decided to wait for it to calm down a bit and visit you. I really missed you ya know," I answered honestly as I ran my fingers through my red-hair. I sighed and decided not to tell her that her life, not mine, might be in danger…just yet. I decided to be her personal secret bodyguard that even she doesn't – and won't – know about. After that, I asked about the other people in her club and her only answer was that they were a bunch of 'rich bastards' which I found extremely funny.

"What kind of club did you join anyways?" I asked, still amused

"Well it's a host club," I vaguely noticed that she was embarrassed before

Realization hit me.

"WHAT?"

. .

Thanks you for reading and please review. This story is written by and me and only this chapter is proof read and edited by Twinkle feather


	2. Memories Puzzle

~Third Person~

"What kind of club did you join anyways?" he asked, still amused

"Well it's a host club." He vaguely noticed that she was embarrassed before realization hit him.

"WHAT?"

The red head sat there stunned for a minute trying to put the pieces together why would Haruhi of ALL PEOPLE join a host club? That's probably one of the last things he would imagine her joining of all things. In fact, it never even crossed his mind, and Haruhi joining a gang probably ranked about a seven on his list. An image of Haruhi dressed in a maid outfit serving tea to a bunch of perverts flew passed Jason's mind for a second before; it got pushed away by an old memory. The memory was of a thirteen-year-old girl with long silver hair in pigtails with deep brown eyes filled with curiosity that could only be identified as his little sister, Luna when she was younger showing a younger version of him an article in a newspaper about Tamaki Souh. In the memory the headline wrote, "Tamaki Souh starts Host Club at Ouran!" before the memory disappeared. When he looked at Haruhi this time, it was full of curiosity. He barely noticed that Haruhi was getting all fidgety. Is this the same club she joined but weren't the members guys only?

Jason opened his mouth to say something but instead blurted out "Why does it smell like something's burning?" Haruhi seemed surprised by the statement; even the young vampire looked equally surprised, until they looked over at the stove. That had a pan filled with what…. they couldn't exactly remember on fire with smoke coming out. They both practically jumped up making their chairs fall to the floor with a thump barely being observed. Haruhi rushed to the stove, turned it off, and started opening windows to help air out the room not worrying about the pan because her partner in crime was taking care of it. As she turned off the stove, Jason took the pan off the stove. He was planning to put it under the sink until the flames expanded making him recoil slightly. His lilac-eyes glared at the fire "I Hate fire" he muttered as He quickly put it in the sink.

When the pan was put under the water a large cloud of steam floated up from it along with loud sizzle sound this caused Haruhi to flinch slightly in response to the sudden noise. While the red head seemed memorized with the steam his hand reached up to it slowly, slowly as if he was in a trance. The girl seemed to think over something before coughing into her hand "Jason you're doing it again" He seemed to freeze in his spot thinking over something before his hand down to his side with a sigh

"Sorry about that" he said good naturally. "I may be able to control water but it still controls me," he said mysteriously.

She smiled slightly glad he was out of his trance but she knew clearly what it meant. As if to change the subject a sly grin formed its way across his face " let's not put me on the hot spot now so…" he turned around and walked up to the brunette's previous chair picking it up and pulling it back and motioning her to sit down, which she obliged. "What's this about a host club?" he asked with mock authority as she sat down.

"Where should I start officer?" Haruhi asked with a chuckle

"Start from the beginning or I'll throw you in the slammer" he joked but his eyes shone with interest.

O0o One Story and 15 minutes of laughter later. That end with Haruhi (whose face was stained with a blush) throwing a towel at Jason's face to shut him up, which he did at the look she was sending him. But he couldn't stop his last remark before it slipped out

"So you kissed a girl and didn't like it?" which got him smacked in the head with a wooden spoon

"OWW"

Next Morning ~

Jason woke up and started to rub his eyes trying to get rid of his drowsiness, but paused when a light snore was heard. The red head blinked when he was just noticing the light weight on his chest. After a quick look around him, He figured he and Haruhi must have fell asleep on her sleeping mat in her room, when they were talking about everything and anything, catching up as much as possible. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked down and saw Haruhi laying on top of him using him as a pillow while their feet where tangled together. Haruhi was dressed in pink pajama pants that are covered in little yellow ducky and a gray oversized shirt. Jason seemed content with just lying there but knew it would be bad if his little friend skipped school with Haruhi being a scholar student and all...Na he decided to let her sleep a bit longer. A vibrating sound echoed around the room. Knowing it was his phone, Jason hurriedly answered his phone before the ring tone would start and wake up his friend.

"hello?" he whispered

"Big brother!" The teen instantly knew that it was his little sister Luna calling. But does she have to be so loud! The sudden loudness made him wince slightly.

"What is it imouto" Jason replied softly as he absentmindedly played with Haruhi's hair without her wig her hair reached almost her shoulders giving her almost a bob like hairstyle. It was surprisingly soft from being under a wig for so long.

"Ni-San are you okay! Why are you so quiet!" anyone could tell Luna was panicking which he won't blame her for. Because the last time he was quiet on the phone he had a sword run through his stomach and called her for help just after he got it out of his gut and was on the verge of falling unconscious.

"no, no I'm fine I just have a sleeping raccoon on my belly." he heard an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line.

"Jason don't tell me your still sleeping in tree's" Luna sounded disappointed he probably would never know why though, sleeping in trees are fun!

"no I haven't lately I was talking about Haruhi." by now he was struggling to keep his voice down.

"So you're a pervert now?" she joked while a tick mark found its way on Jason's forehead.

"No" he sighed, before he continued "Just leave my bike in the alley by the apartments, and put the keys in the bag that is attached to it. Then close the lock on the bag, I have the only key. There in hide out 23 understand?" He spoke seriously.

"Okay I'm on it I'll send your most trusted ally to do the job" he chuckled finding it funny when she used her no-messing-around-business-tone.

"That would be you "court Jester" or Johnny" obviously it was part of a code.

"I know "prince" or should I call you "knight one"" she sounded extremely proud of that fact, heck she always does when Jason admits she's his go to gall, a thing he would never understand.

"I left enough money under the seat for a taxi and breakfast you could have it or if Jonny comes" he offered quietly as he heard a snore come from the so called 'raccoon'.

"Thanks boss! Oh yeah today's Saturday so you don't have to wake Haruhi up early." the smile was evident in her voice.

"Thanks sis" he smiled happy with the reminder. "Text me when you get everything set talk to ya later" Jason ended the conversation with a grin after his sister said her goodbye he closed the phone. He played with Haruhi's hair some more before he decided to wake her up. He carefully flipped them over so he was on top with his legs on either side of Haruhi's waist. He knew that if that if anyone walked in right now they would probably get the wrong idea, but then again he could care less. Jason was careful as to not put all of his weight on Haruhi as he sat up and began his attack...Tickling?

"Hahahahawahahhha" Haruhi's eyes popped open as she started to laugh it took her a while to figure out what was going on. When she did she tried her best to give a glare but found it hard to look mad when your laughing, Jason joined in on the laughing when she tried to glare at him.

A bag of chips 1$

A New Pair of Jeans 15$

The Face She Made Priceless.

"S-s-to-pp i-it" of course ever the loyal friend he stopped but continued to chuckled. Jason then swiftly leaned down and kissed her on the forehead with a childish air. He then hopped up and took off running out the door Haruhi right on his heels. She smiled at the familiar feel of it all. They made a lap around the apartment she could never catch up with him but he always slowed down so he was within reach before speeding right out of her reaching distance. Haruhi smiled and stopped, sliding a little because of her socks, a bit out of breath. Jason looked back not hearing her footfalls, just to see her pointing in front of him while smiling sweetly. He looked in front of him just in time to see he was about to run into a wall. Jason closed his eyes briefly but when he opened his lavender eyes they were blue and when he hit the wall he seemed to evaporate upon its touch. Leaving Haruhi standing there staring at the wall with a blank look on her face.

A few seconds later you could hear the red head safely on the other side of the wall which happened to be the bathroom. "Did you think a wall could take me down H-a-r-u-h-i" he vocalized.

Which her only response to him was to roll her eyes at her friends' antics. "Alright tough guy I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, when you're done picking up the mess you made." she said jokingly. Haruhi started walking towards the kitchen but pasted a mirror expecting her hair to be a mess from running around she looked in the mirror and found her hair to look like it was combed through, but she shrugged it off and continued on her way.

Jason walked out of the bathroom "Haruhi don't worry about it, let's go out and eat breakfast at an awesome place I found" then looked at the living room with a frown the cushions on the couch was knocked off and a painting tilted with was the wall he ran through. So he did as she said and put back the few items out of place and walked to the kitchen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Jason pov.o0o0oo00o0o0

I walked into the kitchen to find Haruhi sitting at the table doing some homework I sat across from her wondering why she seemed to be acting a bit differently than I remember she seems like she's been hanging out with a barrel of monkeys and from her description she has. I sat there a bit watching her study with my head in my arms. I was used to this though every Saturday she would study, then I would help with chores before I dragged her out to do something fun. Like swimming, going to the park, driving without a license things like that. Ahh man I could go on forever with all of my adventures I dragged her on. She was always up for them if I let her do her studying beforehand mostly because sometimes adventures could last a while.

Suddenly my phone went of making me jump a bit a little of rock music played before Haruhi's mom's voice. Her mom made a small recording for me of her saying "Don't give up don't you dare stop doing what you love just because of others criticism. She gave it to me because I love messing with electronics and other things taking them apart and finding out how they tick kids used to make fun of me calling me a nerd and stupid for even bothering to figure it out. But I didn't care at the time until other kids parents dubbed me as a future dangerous misfit and a dud. Which made other kids not be able to hang out with me much, so I tried to act how they wanted I was still young then about 6. Until her mother gave me her advice I started to be myself and ended up making friends with older kids who thought my hobby was great. She gave it to me before the accident happened I couldn't part from it and listen to it a lot. I briefly saw Haruhi look up at me with surprise before I read the message.

From Luna:

Okay I dropped of the bike and took some of the money for breakfast but I can't stay here long because I have to get back home to help mom with her garden since I promised :) see you later!

I smiled as I closed it and looked up to see Haruhi still staring at my phone probably because it had her mom's voice before... I can't say what happened it even makes me tear up just thinking about it.

I gave her a grin "that reminds me I didn't give you my present yet it's in my bike I'll be right back ok" she just nodded and watched me walk out the door. I hurried up and went out the door hopping over the side ramp to get down faster plus I love the feel of wind even if it's just a small one from falling. I landed on my feet knees bent just a bit to take the shock off the landing. I walked down the street about a block and turned down the nearby alley to see my bike. I smiled slightly it was my bike aright, It's a deep crimson Suzuki with black markings like the scull I like to have on my clothing and a pair of vampire teeth on the side. I reached into my sock and pulled out a key and inserted into the lock on my bike where I attached my bag so I don't have to worry about it falling off when I speed down the road. After unlocking it I picked up my bag that was pitch black with a white mark on it it's the sign I use as a signal of the group I'm apart of and lead with only one other.

The sign is a skull that is pure white with a red rose colored kanji that mean revolution. There are symbols of the four elements symbolizing our leadership since we both control two out of four elements so we have all the elements put together. I started trekking back to the apartment, but paused when something caught my eye more like someone in the shadows. `I spotted a wolf with soft deep brown fur and even deeper auburn eyes, but what it stood out more than a wolf in broad daylight was the silver chain it was wearing around its neck that ended with a carefully crafted crest. The wolf had a small piece of paper rolled up in its mouth. After looking at it recognition set in and I realized who it was its guy I call Yoshi which means hero and righteousness I thought it was perfect for him. With a mask of indifference I squatted down in front of him and stuck my hand out to get what was most likely a letter. Yoshi nimbly dropped it in my hand, I petted his head just to get an annoyed look in return, and with a quick smile I immediately unrolled the paper. And just like I thought it was a message I quickly scanned over the contents only to feel myself smirk.

"So Yoshi you want to give me a mission does this mean you're scared of getting caught after you saw her" I asked in amusement I saw Yoshi look away with embarrassment which only made me smile more. "its okay bud your still the best plus if I remember I owe you one" I ruffled the fur on his head. Yoshi looked back at me you could tell he was laughing now mostly because we both know I don't owe him one. He started to talk telepathically one of his ability's but it makes his voice hum and echo just slightly.

"Thank you I appreciate it in return I will help you protect the girl" that's why I call him Yoshi because of its meanings. I nodded appreciatively and stood up.

"You can stick around as long as you want but I think it would be wise to stay out of site and I will do the mission for you when an opportunity rises."

"Will do Jason will do"

Third person pov

Jason picked up the bag and headed back to where Haruhi was to hand her the gift he had planned to give her. After reaching the apartment he opened the door aware she would know it was him. As he put his bag on the counter he briefly looked up and noticed she was sitting in the same spot with a troubled look on her face. The red head quickly lifted up a few pair of his clothes to see the present carefully nestled in between. Jason picked up the present wrapped in sparkly pure white wrapping paper and set it in front of her. Haruhi smiled gratefully. "Jason you didn't need to get me a gift"

"I know but I wanted to do this, plus I know you're going to love it" he said with a happy excited attitude. She proceeded to open the box carefully having no clue if it was fragile since he picked it up carefully. After getting the paper off, she removed any tape and lifted up the lid what she found made her gasp slightly out of character. But then again the host club never gave her anything useful or practical just things she would never need or want like that white swimsuit the twins gave her for her last birthday. She didn't even know they came in that color! Anyway what she saw it the box meant a lot to her it was a music box shaped like a suitcase but it was the picture that made her gasp it was her mom and her. In the picture Haruhi was laying down in her bed at the young age of 5 with her mother kneeling next to her bed by the looks of it singing.

"Go on twist the nob" Jason encouraged suddenly, seeming to try to not bounce in his seat in excitement. Without further ado she twisted the nob gently a few times. When she let go, she smiled brightly it was her mom's voice saying "Haruhi never give up and keep on going towards your goal" enthusiastically. It was a phrase her mom would often say to her when she got frustrated but mostly her mother (Kotoko) would say it to others to help encourage them. Then the song started the one her mother would sing to her almost every night. Haruhi smiled up at Jason practically beaming with joy, "Thank you Jason you're the best" He chucked before sitting down when he did she asked him how He did it. only to get a statement that he knows a vampire that can go into your head and literally take pictures and record your memories, if you give the guy permission.

"Alright I'm going to take a quick shower because I'm sure you want to finish your studying right?"

"Na I already finished the rest of it while you were gone ill just change my clothes and put up my books" Haruhi replied reasonably

Jason nodded after a quick shower he was dressed in a plain white shirt with a dark blue hoodie without the sleeves with a pair of normal jeans. While Haruhi just changed into a light and dark pink striped shirt with light blue capris. Haruhi took one look at Jason and thought the outfit looked like Mori would wear. After Jason hooked his bag back to his bike he and Haruhi drove off. Just then a limo pulled in front of the apartment complex. The driver was the only one to notice the motorcycle driving off.


	3. How about a game?

Just then a limo pulled infront of the apartment complex.

The driver was the sole one to notice the motorcycle driving off in the distance. A upbeat blonde came out of the limo first tailed by a duo of lively, orange haired twins, and finally an irritated raven haired teen.

"Come on Kyouya my daughter is waiting on her loving father" babbled the blond talking to his irritated friend.

"Tamaki" although it sounded more like a warning, then calling out his name. The two twins stood on either side of Tamaki a bit shorter than him by a few inches.

"T-a-m-a-k-i you wouldn't want to anger the shadow king would you? Especially after you woke him up this morning?" they repeated together in sync, their voices melting into one.

"Hikaru, Karou, don't you dare mess with my precious daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki whined the twins just shrugged without a care and knocked on the door. It opened to Ranka. Ranka smiled at Kyouya along with the twins, throwing a glare at Tamaki before looking smugly off in the distance.

"If you're looking for Haruhi she left with her friend" Ranka was grinning, excited his daughter left for an 'adventure' with a person he trusted would not take advantage of his daughter. Tamaki instantly went off into a fantasy world where Haruhi was giggling with a teenager the same age as her talking about her love for Tamaki, making himself blush. "Hey aren't you missing a cute little blonde boy and a tall handsome man? Hehe"

"Yeah Mori" "and Hunny" Hikaru started while Karou finished before saying together "They had a competition they wont be back till afternoon."

" Ranka you look delightful, but do you mind telling me more about Haruhi's friend?" the voice came from Kyouya with his business smile he uses to get information and hosting. Ranka smiled back explaining cheerfully as he lead Kyouya in being followed by the twins dragging Tamaki who was still in his exaggerated fantasy.

"Well, Haruhi and he go way back actually."

"WAIT did you just say HE. That's horrible what if he WHAT if he" Tamaki trailed off in horror his fantasy becoming a nightmare of his 'daughter' on a date with a criminal.

"Hey boss if he is a friend of Haruhi he couldn't be that bad" came a reassuring comment from Karou the youngest, more understanding twin. While Hikaru was the type to take action then think on it later. Hikaru clenched his fist trying to hid his worry. " Karou lets go look for Haruhi and meet her friend" Karou sighed lightly but he did agree that they should at least meet Haruhi's friend. Though he trusted Haruhi's judgment he was a little worried.

" Ranka, What is his name?"

"He likes to go by Jason"

"American?"

"Nope he just likes that name, but trust me he is not known for any other"

"Thank you Ranka" Kyouya standing up understanding, the cross dresser was implying that was all the information that he was willing to give. Well Kyouya thought briefly he could take him out for dinner, to get him to spill the information,but rather get it indirectly from the one who bares the most of it. The person them self.

"LETS GO SAVE MY DAUGHTER" WHAM

"That's my daughter you idiot!"

After they rushed to the limo, the driver was curious. Asking them,noticing something was awry. After Tamaki explained with tons of exaggerating, the driver blinked. "Now that i think about it. When i pulled up to the house i saw the girl your describing, hoping on the back of a bike with a boy driving off"

"AHH MY PRECIOUS HARUHI IS IN DANGER" Tamaki started completely freaking out.

"Which direction did they go?" Kyouya the calmest asked.

"Straight forward before they turned towards town." came the simple answer.

"Well what are you waiting for" Lets go find Haruhi and her friend." Karou starting and Hikaru ending. No one noticing how they switched who started and who ended.

Else Where

"achoo" Haruhi and Jason sneezed at the same time as they almost made it to town after taking a few detours.

"I think someone is talking about us." Haruhi inquired

Jason agreed stating that he thinks he knows who too. He shook his head instantly thinking of Ranka, (while Haruhi her friends) as he pulled over infront of a small shop which is known for its outstanding noodles. "huh so your still addicted to salty noodles Haruhi teased

"Hey who dosent like Salty Noodles...okay...Alot of people but if you don't count them then add a hundred then yeaah." he finished with a finger in the air. She sighed slightly, although she didn't mind noodles at all. She was just happy with the familiarness. When they were younger they always walked to a nearby noodle shop, but when they got older she learned how to make noodles and then Jason would ask her to make them for dinner. But for celebrations he would take her out to eat every other time it was Salty Noodles. Every time it wasn't she would pick another thing. But those were usually the days he got into some sort of trouble in a way she could not imagine until it happened. Then again it was usually fun. So with a smile she walked calmly in the shop as Jason tucking a note from his pocket on a spot on his motorcycle where it wouldn't blow away. Quickly scanning the area following slowly. There wasn't many people out. It didn't take long for his eyes to meet with Yoshi's with a small nod towards his bike, Jason closed the door.

Yoshi stayed in his spot, where he was hiding in a near by bush hiding from prying eyes. The wolf got up taking a deep breath and walked off disappearing in the small forest like park. After ten minutes a young male that looked about the age of twenty. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, along with a white dress shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. Along with a black suit jacket that was completely open ,giving him a causal feeling, His hair a soft brown chestnut hair and had even deeper auburn eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face as he smelled the air. He strode to the only motorcycle on the block interest shining in his eyes, he grabbed the piece of paper tucked into the bike. Then walking to the side of the building, opening it his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before looking at it , he folding the paper carful as to not fold over the blueprint and the words. He reached his hand into his coat pocket writing a message before tucking it away just like Jason did a few seconds ago. He continued walking the blue prints tucked away safety in his pocket hidden in his shirt's side.

After they got threw eating Jason and Haruhi came out with smiling faces. Laughing about old times, when they were younger.

"Jason you were such a cry baby back then" Haruhi teased with no real meaning behind it.

"Hey I wasn't crying at all, Plus someone took away a bomb I worked hard on." He finnished lightly never pausing in his stride as he grabbed the piece of paper he found tucked in as he sat down on his motorcycle.

"Yeah because its perfe-" a low buzz went off before Haruhi's phone went of, it still had the standard ring tone it came with. Haruhi blinked checking her pockets for her phone.

"huh i didn't think I brought it with me today" She said with a thoughtful hum. Just to feel a pair of eyes on her, she looked up meeting them. Jason was staring at her with a blank look. "you know something don't you?"

"umm the part where I know where your phone is or the part where I'm holding it in my hand?" She turned to face him fully and sure enough his hand was extended out offering her phone. She grabbed it from him.

"how'd you even get a hold of it" She glanced at the number seeing it was the twins she pushed ignore and closed it.

"oh you told me last night that your friends always come today." he said simply as she climbed on behind him. "oh yeah i think you should call them back by the way. From your description it sounded as if they would think you were kidnapped."

"Probably." She fumbled to take her phone out quickly calling them back.

o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0 **Else****where **

The twins dialed Haruhi's number once again hoping for an answer this time. 'I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is currently busy'.

Jason took Haruhi's phone looking through the contacts. " You said Kyouya was the one in charge right"

"yeah he's the shadow king" Jason clicked on the name. after a few sounds of the tone it finally went through.

"This is Kyouya Ootori speaking"

"ahh The nutorious Shadow king right?" Kyouya looked at his phone checking the number to make sure it was Haruhi's not reconizing the voice. And sure enough it was.

"This is Jason I presume" Kyouya said more to himself "where is Haruhi?" normally he would beat around the bush tricking people into giving information about themselfs with out their knowlege. But he felt it wouldn't work this time.

"She's fine I have her right next to me, actually were kind of having a date I guess you could say." suddenly on the other end was a slight ruckus before he could here Haruhi's calm voice.

"Kyouya-sempai don't listen to him, he just likes playing tricks on people. I just called to tell you that Im fine and Im sorry if I worried anyone."

"hmm I see, where are you? I think we would like to meet your freind?" it was more of a statement. He could hear Jason mumble something incohearant before the sound of the phone being passed.

"This is Jason and if you want to meet me you have to find me I'll leave you clues, after I tell you my current location. But dont worry by the time you get there I'll be gone." Kyouya smirked he found this game to be intresting.

"Just to let you know I never lose on things I chose to win. What are the rules?"

"Wow, you sound cool" Kyouya heard awe in Jason's voice. He was silent this was the first time someone proposed a game to him that he couldnt control. And also the first time he was called cool genually by a guy not pretending to be a girl or for anything host related. How strange... "Okay the only rule is you can't track the phone and you have to find us by 9pm. Deal?"

"alright it's a deal, whats your current location?"

"Ramen shack on 5th street. looked for a guy with a beard and paper pants to find you clue." Before a click ending the conversation. Kyouya closed his phone, as he looked towards the curious eyes of the rest of the club. He looked up at the driver.

"Go to the Ramen shack on 5th street. We just got our first clue"


End file.
